Nintendo And Sega Ultimatum
Nintendo and Sega Ultimatum This is a game that was releashed for the Wii U, PC, Wii, Neptune Z, Nintendo DS and Nintendo 3DS. It is the last game of Nintendo and SEGA before Fantendo And NiSedon replaced them. It is a 1-6 player game and was relased in 2011, and the game is set on the 21/12/12. It brings back some characters but more eviler than before, like Dark Petey Piranna and Shadow Mario (not discised as Bowser Jr.) Plot It was a fine, normal day in Mega City (Mushroom City and Big City combined together). Mario and Luigi were babysitting a baby Yoshi in their apartment, when suddenly, there was an explosion and dark koopas attacked them but Mario and Luigi easily deafeated them. A crack appeared in a road and everything was shaking. Mario said to Luigi to take care of the baby yoshi while he went to the President's House. When he went to the president's house, he only found Toadsworth lying uncouncious on the carpet. He went back to his apartment, but saw Luigi Being chased by Dark Mario. Part 2 Mario attacked Dark Mario and easily deafeted him. Luigi said that Boshii had taken it (the baby yoshi) to safety, but Dark Bowser came and killed Boshi. Mario vowed revenge on Yoshi. Meanwhile, Sonic saw the chaos emrelds being taken by Dark Sonic. Sonic slammed Dark Sonic into a wall and brutally killed him. However, it was too late, and Dark Sonic was revieved by sucking the energy of the Chaos Emrelds and pwned Sonic brutally. Shadow came to the rescue, controlling the power of the Chaos Emreld and using it to defeat Dark Sonic. Part 3 A portal opened, sucking everything into it and releasing the objects of Mario's universe to Sonic's universe. The Mario Bros woke up and saw that they had switched universes with Sonic. Mario then allied with Bowser to defeat the Dark Legion, a Leigon developed by and Unidentified Person/Creature. Most of the toads created an army to attack them. In Mario's universe (as you know they switched universes), Sonic allied with Dr. Eggman to destroy the Dark Legion. However, they were attacked by an army of dark goombas. Part 4 Meanwhile, when the toads saw Sonic and Dr Eggman, they started to panic at Dr. Eggman. Sonic explained everythink to the toads about how they switched dimesions and how he allied with Dr. Eggman. Now, they were being attacked by dark goombas, but with the help of Speedy Koopa, the deafeated the goombas. Unknown Enemy, the president and founder of the Dark Region, said that Mario and Sonic should be deafeted by luring them using a message to a trap and kill their friends. The Message''' sent to Mario was': ''Dear hate pesky Plumbers, ' I have kidnapped PD Peach and tied her up, to find her, use the map in this message. Yours Evily, XXXX Part 5 Sonic and his gang found the edited message for him and his friends. They then allied with Mario's gang during the fight with Dark Bowser Jr. and attacked the spaceship. Donkey Kong also joined them and Diddy Kong joined the teams but were killed when the spaceship exploded along with Megaman and Samus'es suit. Zero vowed revenge but was hit by Dark Bowser and killed by Dark Dr Eggman's XXXXIII X robot ( which is a mini boss) and so did Samus get killed. The Mario Bros. and Bowser fought Dark Bowser while Sonic and Tails, Dr Eggman and Shadow foght Dark Dr. Eggman. Both Dark Dr. Eggman and Dark Bowser were deafeated. Part 6 (Final) Tails was killed in his airplane by Bowser, who went mad. Mario fought and destroyed Bowser, but Luigi blew himself to kill Dark Tails (not a boss, miniboss, or even enemy or helper, eh). Mario, Sonic, Dr. Eggman Yoshi and Shadow were left to fight Unknown Enemy, who revealed his ugly, wounded face. However, Sonic made the mistake of turning into Super Sonic because then Unknown Enemy used him to kill Shadow. Super Sonic was fused by him and died as well as Eggman. Mario was left, but sacrificed himself to kill Unknown Enemy. Meanwhile, Fantendo and Nisendon rose above the ruins of Nitendo and Sega...... Stages and Levels *Mega City: Mario's apartment, backyard, downtown, chaos stadium. Boss: Dark Mario *Sonic Island: Sonic's place, jungle, downforest, the city. Boss: Dark Sonic *Toad City: Entry, downtown, Mushroom Lake, Toad Swamp. Boss: Dark Peatey Pirahnna *Sonic Capital Island: Downtown, AniLakei Lake, Tails Swamp, Silver's place. Boss: Giga X creature *Mushroom City (west Mega City): Border, Luigi's Mansion, Boo ruins, Wario's place. Boss: Giga Experimental creature *Spaceship: Hull, Entry, Bridge, Control Room, Main Room. Boss: Unknown Enemy Characters Playable YOSHI Non Playable More Non Playable characters Secret And Bonus Characters (Unlockable) *Silver *Hyper Sonic *Knuckles *Wario *Baby Mario Bros (On the WiiU, PC and Wii only) *UnMarioWiki user (On the PC only unless you have Wi-Fi connection) *Hyper Shadow (most secret character) *Giga Bowser Jr. (first apperance) *Snake *Link and Toon Link (On DS and 3DS only) *Cosmic Starman (On Neptune Z only) Items *Mushroom *1-up Mushroom *Tanuki Suit 1-up *Sand Mushroom *Metal Cap *Flying Cap *Coins (basic) *Red Coins (get 10 of them and you get a 1-up) *Blue coins (refills your helth) *Ghost Flower *Fire Flower *Ice Flower *Propeller cap *Rings *Stars *Giga Mushroom *Tiny Mushroom ''Note: Sonic can also use Mario's power-ups. Mini Bosses *Giga Dark Koopa *Giga Dark Goomba *Shadow Mario *Malleo Bros. *Dark Bowser Jr *Dark Tail (rouge) Enemiess *Dark Lakitu *Dark Cyborg *Dark Koopa *Dark Terminator *Dark Goomba *Dark ParaKoopa *Dark ParaGoomba *Dark Pluto bot *Dark X creatures *experimental creatures Bosses *Dark Mario *Dark Sonic *Dark Petey Piranaha *Giga X creature *experimental Giga XI *Dark Dr. Eggman *Dark Bowser *Unknown Enemy Modes *Story Mode: Follow the Storyline. Unlocked already *Battle: Can ethier be Single or Multiplayer. Unlocked already *Online and Lan: Connect with someone to play with or play with friends online!! Unlocked already *Crazy mode: This is where you get to grow big and destroy as much as you want, comes with Single or Multiplayer. Unlockable *Minigames: Unlock Minigames to play in this mode!!! Unlockable Triva *No one survives at the end of the game. *When there is a GameOver in one of the players (you can play 2-6 players), they turn into raw energy forever until you touch them. *This is based on the Ultimatum comics from Marvel. *There are more Non-Playerble and Playable characters in the plot but too many to list and some of the bosses and MiniBosses are not shown in the Plot. *Few of the items are rare or uncommon. *The minigames are levels from older Mario and Sonic games. *Almost all of the secret and bonus charaters are fake!!! Downloadable *Patches: Patch 0.1, Patch 0.2 and Patch 0.3 to fix up glitches. *Upgrades: Metal Mario Upgrade, Giga Bowser Upgrade and Secret Paper Mario Upgrade. *Fake, unofficial things: Captain Falcon and Star Fox characters, Baby Mario Bros. characters, Biga Boo Upgrade, Unknown Enemy Upgrade and Patch 0.40000!!!. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Crossovers Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii Games Category:PC Games Category:2011 Category:Neptune Z Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Mario Games Category:Sonic Games Category:Ultimatum Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Sonic (series)